fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Travis Manawa/Season 1/Not Fade Away
With the arrival of the military, life seems to have settled into a routine. The episode opens with Travis jogging with headphones on. Travis arrives back from his run, panting, to find Madison staring at the clock on the wall wondering when they will have power. He promises "don't worry, we're going to get it sorted". Madison doesn't look impressed, Alicia doesn't comment. The power comes on and Travis starts to leave, Madison asks where he's going and he replies that Moyers is making an announcement later on and he's asked Travis to be there. Madison looks less pleased, if that's possible, and comments that "We we wouldn't want to upset him now would we." Travis asks what the problem is and Madison tells him. House full of strangers, lots of work and no Liza 1/2 the time. "I don't know where your ex-wife goes." Travis says that she's helping sick people. The argument escalates until Alicia loses it and tell them to stop it. She carries on telling them to stop it until she's interrupted by Ofelia asking if she's ready to go. Ofelia looks very different, she's dressed in jeans and a t-shirt instead of the old fashioned clothing we've seen her in so far. Alicia and Ofelia leave, Madison and Travis stop arguing, nothing really settled but... Travis leaves the kitchen. Chris is on the roof trying to signal across the valley to whoever in the large house over there was flashing earlier. Travis climbs 1/2 way up to tell Chris to come and help Maddy. Chris gets him to look at the video he's recorded but Travis doesn't see the flashes and tell Chris it's nothing. Travers is at Moyers' meeting and Moyers is making announcement from the back of a military truck surrounded by armed and grim faced guardsmen. The meeting is inside the fence and there don't seem to be any Infected about, so the weapons aren't to protect people against that. The guardsmen look at the crowd while Moyers speaks. Moyers tells the residents that the tide has turned, that they are on the offensive, that a 6 mile radius around the perimeter is "infect free". Alicia and Ofelia listen from the crowd, Travis stands a little way off from them. The crowd is a mixture of children and adults, some wearing anti infection masks but most not. The crowd applauds Moyers and Travis joins in. Moyers says that "Command" have asked that he reads them some new items. That the "DZ" remains off limits while bio hazardous material is disposed of. Someone in the crowd asks "What bio-hazardous material?" but he doesn't answer. Someone else heckles him about the phones but Moyers carries on, another asks if they are being relocated and does get an answer - "No." He goes on to talk about water and sanitation services being planned for when they have "achieved total containment", Ofelia asks about medicine. He replies that they are working on it and that they should keep on boiling water. The same guy who asked if they are going to be relocated asked where the people outside the fence have gone. Moyers puts his clipboard down and tells them they're lucky to be in one of the 12 safe zones and finishes with a joke "Be nice or I'll have to shoot you." No one laughs. Moyers calls out for Travis. He wants Travis to talk to a man who is acting strangely. Travis isn't keen but says ok when he's told that the alternative is for Moyers to "take him down". Travis goes in and speaks to a woman he obviously knows, "Maria Thompson". Maria and her two girls look scared, and all are wearing anti-infection suits. He asks a couple of questions and she talks about him acting strangely since last night. Travis goes in, obviously wondering if he's going to be attacked by Maria's dead and infected husband. He walks in calling for "Doug". "Doug Thompson" is sitting on the edge of the bath looking scared and stressed but otherwise healthy. Travis takes some time and calms him down. He finishes by telling Doug to say that "Everything will be okay" when his family ask, and that his family need him to go and show the guard he's okay. Doug gets examined by a male medic in uniform and Travis leaves him to it for a while. That evening Madison and Travis have been stealing some privacy in the car in her garage. Madison opens the door to leave and Travis asks what the hurry is. She says she has a lot to do, he wants her to come back but she carries on dressing and getting ready to go back in. He asks what's going on, she replies she doesn't know, but tells him that someone called "Vivian" heard soldiers talking about quarantine camps out near Barstow. That's not what he means though and asks why she's watching Nick and Alicia like a hawk. She replies that he might want to pay some positive attention to Chris. She tells him that she saw the flashing light and all her worries about the soldiers come out. Why they aren't making progress etc. They're interrupted by Maria, she's out after curfew with her two girls looking for Doug who has gone missing. Travers says that he will look for Doug and says he will walk her home. In the morning Travis walks the boundary fence, looking for Doug. He finds Doug's car, empty, by the fence. Later Travis tries to persuade Moyers to send out a patrol to check on the house Chris and Maddy have seen and asks about Doug Thompson. Moyers refuses to send out a patrol and tells him that Doug has been taken to HQ for treatment. Travis meets Dr Exner in the Clark home back yard and welcomes her. Exner carries on with her examination of Nick. Travis asks more questions and Liza lets slip that Hector has gone to the hospital along with Griselda. Nick is alarmed and Exner notices, but he says he's fine. He asks about Hector and she tells him - despite having told Travis a moment ago she couldn't discuss patients when he asked about Doug. She notes that Nick becomes agitated when he hears about Hector. Later, Nick won't let Alicia or Travis into his room at first. Travis tries to help until Alicia tells Travis to let her handle it. Travis leaves her to it and Nick opens the door when Alicia threatens to get their mom. He lets her in but doesn't tell her who hit him and she comforts him. Madison in the garage drinking from a mug, Travis pauses at the door wondering if he should go in, he's about to do so when they both hear the military arrive for Griselda. They take Griselda out on a stretcher, and then want Nick. Nick tries to run but they catch him and cable tie his wrists behind him, there's a good deal of shouting and chaos, Madison's small house in candlelight looks very full of soldiers. Daniel and Chris tries to stop them taking Nick and get pushed to the ground. Travis stands between the soldiers and them, telling the guardsmen to take it easy - they calm down. In the house Madison is frantic, trying to open a sealed window. She and Travis runs out in time to see Liza on the back of the truck s it drives away. Nick is gone. Madison goes back in the house and says to Travis "Liza", she points at him. "She did this." Travis looks stricken but doesn't have an answer for her. Travis goes up on the roof, looking out over the valley. He sees the signal flashes from the house, the signal flashes are replaced by muzzle flashes with the sound of gunfire, then silence. Category:Character Episode Plot Articles